Otousans
by Kaizer kun
Summary: Ken!"Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to restrain a red headed boy who was squirming in his arms as he struggled to keep him still. Ken peered round the door his ink blue hair not quite reaching his shoulders but still longer than i


Otousans

"Ken!!!!!!"Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to restrain a red headed boy who was squirming in his arms as he struggled to keep him still.

Ken peered round the door his ink blue hair not quite reaching his shoulders but still longer than it had been when he was a teenager.

"What..." he groaned exasperated as he held a tea towel and a slightly dripping plate his hands slightly shrivelled from the dish water.

"Tell Ren to hold still the little animal listens to you!" Daisuke fell backwards as the young boy gave a particularly hard shove and ran up to Ken not even bothering to hide his shame.

"Hi Otousan!!!"He squealed as his grabbed Ken around his waist. As Ken sighed exasperatedly at his youngest son, running a damp hand through his ink blue hair.

"Please listen to your Otousan I know you hate baths Ren but its really for your own good, and please try not to be so rough with him" Ken pleaded to the wildly energetic boy.

Ren pouted for a second Glaring at Daisuke for getting him into trouble again but after looking into his other fathers pleading eyes he gave in.

"Now what do you have to say to your Otousan?"Demanded Ken trying to be more stern with the rambunctious boy.

Ren turned around to face Daisuke who rubbed his sore head stumbling onto his feet and tried to smooth out his damp and partially soggy clothes.

"Gomen ne Otousan "Ren grumbled his reddy brown hair falling into his eyes as Daisuke grinned as he ruffled the boys hair affectionately.

"That's all right Ren chan you better go put your pj's on or you'll catch cold ... or get arrested..."

The boy mocked glared at him before breaking out into an enormous grin and ran up the stairs.

Ken watched the two with an amusement filled gaze and shook his head as he walked towards his wet lover and pulled him into a hug.

"Tough night love?"

"HELL..."

Ken laughed gently as a tired Daisuke rested his head on his shoulder and whined until something seemed to pop up in his mind.

"Where's Osamu?"Asked Ken worriedly he hadnt seen the quiet boy for quite some time.

"Oh he ran off screaming when Ren decided to take up streaking as a profession.."

Ken shook his head bemused "That's probably scarred him for life I better go look for him..."

Daisuke nodded some of his wet hair clinging to his face "Yeah and I'll go dry myself off and check on Ren's nudity..."

Ken smiled lovingly at his partner "Thanks..."

Ken started towards the living room and Daisuke started up the stairs cautious of his sons wet foot prints not wanting his damp but slowly drying socks to get any wetter...

"Osamu?"Ken called looking around the dimly lit room for it was his oldest sons favourite hiding place.

"Osamu..."Ken shook his head tiredly he really didn't want to stay up all night looking for his over scared son he had work in the morning, but he couldn't in good continence leave him either...

He walked to the centre of the room and kept silent it took a few minutes but finnaly his sharp ears picked up a small rustling sound and he bent down and slide a small compartment door open their lay his very tightly squeezed son his blue black hair falling into his eyes, his violet eyes watering slightly his lip slightly cracked from where he had bitten it so hard.

"Stuck?" Ken whispered to the frightened boy who always seemed a little too cautious...

Osamu nodded a small flush lighting up his pale cheeks from embarrassment as he shifted slightly. Ken shook his head exasperated but couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, Osamu seemed to forget he kept getting bigger over time and kept getting into these situations.

"Draw your legs up and keep your arms in "Ken instructed and the boy as always meekly complied, and Ken slipped his thin hands in the compartment and around Osamu and gently started to tug him out.

"Duck your head Osamu... There you go..."

Osamu looked at the floor sadly and scuffed the carpet with his trainers gently, anything to take his mind off the current situation, and Ken couldn't help but smile at the falorn boy.

"Don't worry im not mad Osamu its ok"

He blinked his nervous violet eyes at me and whispered in a breathy voice.

"Otousan... you wont tell Ren will you he'll laugh at me forever "At the slightly hysterical note in his voice I couldn't help but draw him into a hug.

"Don't worry I wont say anything..." Osamu tightened his grip at this and hugged harder as Ken stood and headed upstairs and gently put his son to bed.

"Found him?" Daisuke questioned, Ken nodded and slipped off his clothes and got into bed and pulled Daisuke close to him.

"He's so much like you he's scary..."Daisuke laughed and Ken pouted and Daisuke laughed "No, I mean he's just how Id imagined you be as a kid" Daisuke laughed good naturedly and ken sighed again, while Daisuke put on a devilish smirk.

"Have you forgotten what day it is tommorow?" Ken quirked a brow still to caught up in the hazardous job of parenting and shook his head.

"FRIDAY!!! Miayko and Hikari said they'll watch them and we can have the weekend to ourselves" Squealed Daisuke Miyako who had been surrogate to their two sons loved to baby sit then often and gave Daisuke and Ken a good rest.

"So be prepared to get bad "Daisuke grinned evilly at Ken's black silk boxers and pinged the elastic.

"And to you my arch nemesis I wont be seeing you all weekend" He laughed maniacally again and ken smothered his face with his hands.

"After a long day like this that's still the first thing on your mind?" Ken asked tiredly

"Of course Im sure your inner Kaiser wants to come out and play "Daisuke waggled his eyebrows mischievously while Ken just flopped back onto the pillows while Daisuke cheered.

"Roll on tomorrow"

"Ne..."

Please read and review 


End file.
